Y a pesar de todo
by AkimeMaxwell
Summary: Hola! Que pasaría si Sasuke tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz con Sakura, podrá ser feliz con ella, descubranlo en esta historia de amor, amistad, enredos y entre otras cosas, Capitulo 5, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Aquí estoy con otra de mis historias, con la única diferencia, que este es mi primera historia de Naruto con mi pareja favorita Sasuke y Sakura, simplemente me encanta, como en mi país no han dado la serie completa, no conosco muy bien que sigue después de los examenes chounin, así que escribirí según lo poco que he investigado

Espero les guste cualquier queja, amenaza, critica constructiva y comentarios que tengan dejenme sus reviews, espero les guste

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke y los de más tienen 18 años y acaba de regresar a Konoha después de haber matado a Orochimaru, aunque aún no se ha vengado de Itachi, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer

Neji Tenten y Lee, tienen 19 años, recuerden que eran un año menor que los 9 novatos

(N/K-AM) son las notas de la autora, es decir las mias

"" pensamientos

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Ahora que él se fue, siento un gran vacío en mi corazón, muchas cosas han cambiado, pensé que esta vez iba a ser para siempre, pero me equivoque, supongo que en parte es culpa de su naturaleza, aunque eso no justifica el hecho que me haya dejado sola, después que yo lo ame sin condiciones ni ataduras, esto me pasa por estar enamorada de él.

Hace 4 años atrás

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, en la tarde hace unas pocas horas, Sasuke Uchiha le había pedido que fuera su novia, después de años de soñar con ese momento, ahora era una realidad, la oportunidad para ella de ser feliz, pero ella no estaba tan segura así que le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tomar su desición después de todo no era nada fácil.

Inicia Flashback

-Sakura… Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Sasuke con su tono frío de siempre y algo nervioso, aunque casi no se le notaba

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura, algo extrañada, ya que le parecía rara la actitud del joven, ya que en el todo tiempo que lo conoce nunca le había pedido hablar y menos en privado

-Sakura, quiero saber si tú…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sasuke yo...-Sakura abrio los ojos muy asombrada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sasuke Uchicha le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia

-Contéstame-dijo él algo impaciente e incomodo por la situación que estaba pasando

-Sasuke yo… Necesito tiempo, por favor entiéndeme-dijo la joven tan bajo que casi parecía un murmullo, pero que Sasuke escucho perfectamente

-Esta bien, será como tu quieras- dijo resignado ante la respuesta de su acompañante

-Gracias por entender Sasuke-kun, nos vemos mañana-después de decir esto se va a su casa, para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar

Fin del Flashback

Ahí estaba en cu casa pensando que hacer

-Si todo fuera tan sencillo como un chico normal que le pide a una chica ser su novia, pero por desgracia no es así, el fue un vengador y se fue de la aldea para cumplir su venganza y me abandono y ahora regresa, aunque si es cierto que ha cambiado, pero eso no significa, que puede salir así de la nada pidiéndome que sea su novia-suspira-Que remedio debo de pensarlo muy bien, antes de hacer algo.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se quedo profundamente dormida y ya su pequeño dilema parecía insignificante

A la mañana siguiente

Suena el despertador

Sakura se levanta pesadamente y con mucho suerte, para su desgracia ya debía levantarse y aunque no le gustaba era una de las mejores medico-ninja de la aldea y debía de cumplir con sus responsabilidades y no podía evadirlas solo porque el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha le había perdido que fuera su novia, algo por lo que hace años ella se hubiera puesto muy contenta y emocionada, pero ahora todo eso era diferente, definitivamente ya no tenía 12 años, ahora ya era toda un mujer de 18 años y con ese pensamiento se alisto y se fue a trabajar.

Al llegar al hospital, se encuentra con que había mucho trabajo, a pesar de ser época de paz, el hospital pasaba demasiado lleno, cosa que era raro y Sakura comenzó su rutina diaria.

A la hora del almuerzo

Sakura estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, pensando en la situación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, cuando alguien toco la puerta e interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Pase-dijo la joven, con un poco de desgana

La puerta se abrió y se quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Sasuke afuera de su oficina, ahí parado frente a ella, le asombro bastante ya que él nunca llegaba a visitarla, ni a su casa y menos a su trabajo, todo esto estaba muy raro.

_-"¡Que extraño!, de seguro ha venido por una respuesta, pero aún no se la puedo dar, es demasiado pronto, para mí"_-Sakura estaba muy desconcertada_-"No le puedes contestar porque no quieres darle una respuesta. Te complicas demasiado la vida sabías"_-dijo su Inner algo irritada ante la situación

-Sasuke… yo todavía no te puedo…-lo ve triste y apenada, ante la situación en la que lo a puesta a él también, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar llo que le iba a decir

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-dijo con su tono frío

-Sí… Claro-dijo ella extrañada por la actitud de Sasuke, aunque se alegro de que no fuera a exigirle una respuesta, al menos en este momento

Y se fueron ambos a buscar un buen lugar para almorzar a gusto.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-preguntó Sasuke, tratando de acabar con el incomodo silencio

-Cualquier cosa esta bien-dijo Sakura sonriente

-Hmp-el joven no pudo decir otra cosa, ante la alegría "extraña" de su acompañante

Sakura rio la verdad después de tantos años de conocerlo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad casi natural de su ex-compañero de equipo, que ya era parte de su personalidad

Llegaron a un restaurante cerca del hospital, ya que como Sakura no podía irse muy lejos decidieron quedarse cerca, el restaurante era acogedor y durante el almuerzo ambos estuvieron muy callados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, para Sasuke eso era normal, pero para Sakura, esto no era nada agradable.

-_"Me pregunto que lo habrá hecho invitarme, espero que después de esto no me pida una respuesta_"-

_-"No entiendo porque quiere tiempo para darme una respuesta, solo le hice una pregunta sencilla, acaso ya no me ama como _antes"-se preocupo del solo pensar en esta posibilidad

Después de pagar la cuenta se fueron al hospital y cuando llegaron

-Sasuke… yo-Sakura estaba muy apenada, no sabía que decirle a Sasuke

-Me pediste tiempo, lo sé, no te voy a presionar y aunque odie esperar, lo haré no te preocupes- dijo él aunque era más para tranquilizar a la chica

_-"Me leyó el pensamiento __o que"_-Inner de Sakura_-"Él es el gran Sasuke Uchiha, lo sabe todo y además esta bien guapo o me vas a decir que no te habías fijado"_-Sakura sonrojada_-"Cállate, eso es inapropiado"_-Inner de Sakura estaba molesta con ella_-"Pero tengo razón o no"_-Sakura ante la pregunta sonrie y asiente con un leve tono en sus mejillas

-Te pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke preocupada

-No, gracias por entender-le dijo de una manera tan tranquila, que Sasuke dejo de preocuparse por ella

Sakura entra al hospital para continuar con su trabajo y Sasuke se va.

En los próximos días, ya se había hecho rutina ir a almorzar, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar y en la misma mesa, con Sasuke, aunque era el único momento que esperaba Sakura con ansias en todo el día y Sasuke estaba muy feliz con la compañía de su querida Sakura, si es que aún le podía llamar así

Sasuke estaba caminando por la aldea tratando de despejar su mente y obtener una explicación de ¿Por qué Sakura no le daba una respuesta?

-Desearía saber cuando me va a dar una respuesta, dije que no iba a presionarla, pero ya me estoy cansando de esperar y necesito saber si todavía siente algo por mí-esto último lo dijo con un tono muy triste

En ese momento Sasuke ve a Sakura en el parque parece como que si estaba dando un paseo o más bien pensando ya que estaba muy distraída y no noto que él estaba cerca de ahí.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba pensando en que decirle a Sasuke sobre su propuesta, la verdad es que ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, además el muchacho no la iba esperar para siempre

-Ya esta decidido, ahora debo decirle a Sasuke-ella estaba feliz, porque ya decidio que va a pasar con su vida amorosa

Sasuke estaba detrás de ella

-Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, me avisas, te lo agradecería-Sakura se sorprendio al saber que estaba detrás de ella

-Sasuke… Ya he tomado una decisión-dijo ella con determinación

-Y ¿Cuál es?-Sasuke un poco impaciente, aunque claro no lo demostraba

-Yo…. Si quiero ser tu novia-

-En serio-Sasuke sonrió levemente

-Claro tontito-ríe, mientras ve la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke

Sasuke la abraza y luego la agarra de la cintura y se fue acercando lentamente hasta sus labios, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos rozo sus labios y después le dio un beso dulce y tierno

-Sasuke-kun-dijo ella sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-Hmp… No fue para tanto-como siempre de inexpresivo

Sakura y Sasuke estaban felices, fue uno de los momentos más bellos de sus vidas, Sakura se despidió de él y se fue a contarle a Ino la buena noticia después de todo era su mejor amiga.

Ino estaba en su casa aburrida, recostada en un sillón, cuando escucho el sonido del timbre incesante

-De seguro es Sakura, es tan impaciente-Ino abre la puerta y se encuentra con una Sakura muy sonriente y feliz

-Ino soy tan feliz, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-Sakura estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que le iba a dar a su amiga

-Muchas felicidades-dijo aún sin conocer la gran noticia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, aún no te he contado nada-confundida ante la reacción de su amiga

-Por la cara de felicidad que tienes no se necesita ser un genio, para saber que son buenas noticias-Ino un poco desesperado al no saber, cual es la gran noticia de su amiga

-Soy la novia de Sasuke-dijo muy feliz

Ino y Sakura empezaron a saltar y a gritar como locas de la emoción, la verdad Ino estaba muy feliz por su amiga, ya que no estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

-Pues ya te habías tardado, frentesota-dice en tono burlón

-Es que todo se complico, además no era una decisión fácil-dijo ella excusando ante el comentario de Ino

-Si claro ¬¬-dijo no muy convencida, por la excusa de su amiga

-Haber cuando me das la noticia de que eres novia de Shikamaru-dijo en un tono muy picaro, mientras veía el sonrojo de su amiga, después de haber dicho esas palabras

-Con el señor problemático, ni en un millón de años-dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-Te gusta, estas enamorada de él-dijo mientras daba brincos de felicidad, por su amiga

-No, además hace falta de un milagro para que ese tonto se decida hacer algo y se de cuenta de que existo-dijo Ino desanimada

-lo sabía-dijo muy alegre mientras empezaba a cantar-Ino y Shikamaru sentados en un árbol se abrazan, se besan, se topan y… el resto lo dejaremos a la imaginación de ellos

-Sakura deja de decir tonterías, estas loca-dice ella enojada y roja, ante los comentarios de su amiga

En la casa de Sasuke que compartía con Naruto y Kakashi, idea de ellos dos para que Sasuke no estuviera "aburrido" según Naruto en su mansión.

-Y ese milagro que estas aquí temprano-Kakashi como siempre de amigable leyendo su "libro educativo"

-Hmp-no tenía ganas de contestar a sus preguntas

-¿Qué raro estás? ¿Qué te pasa?-Kakashi un poco preocupado por la actitud de su alumno, aunque sabía que su comportamiento tenía algo que ver con cierta chica de cabellera rosada

-¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto para ver si con eso evadía las preguntas de Kakashi

-Mucho ramen-dijo Naruto con su alegría de siempre

-Bien-después de decir eso se fue para su cuarto, en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a cenar, solo estaba feliz porque Sakura lo había aceptado

-Esta muy raro ya tiene varios días que no me llama dobe ni baka-dijo Naruto extrañado por la actitud de su compañero-Muchas cosas van a cambiar

-Tienes mucha razón-asintió Kakashi concordando con Naruto

Al día siguiente como siempre, un día normal, excepto por…

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!, No puede ser, ya es tarde-Sakura se levanta y se alista lo más rápido que puede y se tomo una taza de café y se fue corriendo al hospital , porque si llegaba tarde iba a tener muchos problemas

En el hospital

-Sakura, felicidades, ya me contaron que eres la novia de Sasuke-Hinata muy contenta

-Sí, supongo que Ino te lo dijo, verdad-Sakura algo extrañada de que ella ya sabía la buena noticia

-Sí, aunque además era obvio-dijo Hinata

-Tú crees

-Claro, bueno nos vemos-Hinata se va a hacer sus diligencias y Sakura también se va para su oficina

-Señorita Haruno Sakura-pregunta un repartidor, que cargaba un gran arregla de flores rojas

-Sí, soy yo-asiente Sakura ante la pregunta del repartidor

-Bueno, esto es para usted firme de recibido, por favor-el repartidor le da una hoja para que firmara, que había recibido el pedido

-Muchas gracias-

-De nada-el repartidor se va

Sakura viendo el arregla no podía creer lo que veía y ve que hay una pequeña nota y decide leerla

-No puedo esperar a verte hasta en la noche, Sasuke-Sakura sonríe al ver quien firmaba la carta y se quedo pensando, en que quería ver a Sasuke pronto

En la casa de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi

-Pareces un pingüino-dijo Naruto riendose a carcajadas al ver el traje formal de Sasuke, con saco y todo lo demás

-Te ves bien-asiente Kakashi

-Hmp-no estaba muy interesado en la opinión de sus compañeros de casa, le daba igual

-Esto es lo mejor que he visto, te ves bien gracioso, teme-dijo Naruto, continuando con sus risas escandalosas

-CÁLLATE DOBE!!!, Al menos a alguien con quien compartir buenos momentos y en cambio a ti nadie te hace caso

-Eres muy malo conmigo Sasuke-dice un Naruto muy triste, llorando en una esquina

-¬¬ Tonto-Sasuke se termino de arreglar y después se fue al restaurante donde tendría su primera cita formal con Sakura

En un de los restaurantes más elegantes de toda la aldea

-Esto es increíble-Sakura asombrada al entrara al lugar y ver lo hermoso que estaba, tenía una fuente en el centro y estaba con una bella música de fondo

-Señorita Haruno, el Señor Uchiha la esta esperando, sigame por favor-dijo el mesero muy amble

-Bien-Sakura siguió al mesero, hasta que la llevo a un salón de fiestas, a Sakura le pareció muy extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia y cuando entra ve una hermosa mesa en el centro del salón con candelas y a la luz de la luna.

-Yo me retiro, en un momento les tomare su orden-sale el mesero y deja a una Sakura muy sorprendida

-Sasuke… Esto es tan bello, no tenías porque molestarte… Gracias-dijo Sakura un poco asombrada por la sorpresa que se acaba de llevar

-Hmp-Sasuke no dándola mucha importancia a lo que Sakura decía

-Por lo que veo, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar-dijo muy sonriente

Ordenaron y pasaron un rato muy agradable, después de todo ambos lo necesitaban y con mayor razón ahora que eran novios.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué reservastes un lugar privado?-dijo Sakura ante el hecho de que solo ellos estaban en un salón para fiesta

-No me gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas y quería pasar un rato agradable contigo-dijo sin mayor importancia

Sakura sonrió

-Hmp-dijo de manera desinteresanda

-Oye… ¿Por qué el cambio?-preguntó Sakura muy interesada en saber, porque de repente Sasuke había cambiado su actitud y sobre todo con ella

-Eh?...-muy extrañado por la pregunta de Sakura

-Me refiero a que de repente olvidaste la venganza de la cual estabas tan decidido a cumplir desde que nos graduamos de la academia y nos convertimos en genins no lo recuerdas y ahora regresas, ¿Por qué?-Sakura muy atenta al oir la respuesta de Sasuke

-La verdad…-Sasuke no sabía si debía continuar-Es que me di cuenta de que quería otras cosas en mi vida y una de ellas era estar a tu lado, aunque no me vengue de Itachi, pero eso ya no es importante

-Sasuke, me averguenzas-Sakura estaba roja como un tomate

-Es la verdad, y solo la dije-Sasuke divertido por la reacción de Sakura por su comentario

Continuaron platicando hasta muy tarde y después Sasuke acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa, en la puerta de su casa…

-Gracias por todo, fue una bella cena-dijo muy feliz

-De nada-

-Deberías hablar un poco más, no crees-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke ¬¬-un poco molesta por la actitud del joven

-Tratare-mira de reojo, ya que no quiere ver a Sakura molesta

Se dieron un beso de despedido y después de eso Sakura entro a su casa muy feliz y Sasuke se fue a su casa contento

En el cuarto de Sakura

-Soy tan feliz, está es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida y lo mejor es que Sasuke es mi novio y ahora nada ni nadie nos separará-dijo de manera sonriente-_"Así es, te felicito, por lograr que Sasuke Uchiha sea tu novio"-_apoyo su Inner

Mientras en la casa de Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke

Sasuke entro de lo más despreocupado, mientras Kakashi estaba leyendo su "libro educativo" y Naruto no estaba haciendo nada, algo ya muy común en él

-Vaya al fin llegas-Kakashi le dice, sin apartar la vista de su "libro educativo" (N/K-AM: parece su Biblia)

-De seguro, estabas tan ocupado que ni cuenta te diste que hora era, verdad-dijo Naruto con un tonó muy pícaro en su voz

-Tonto, claro que no-y ese comentario provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Al fin podré enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido con mi Icha Icha Paradise, que emoción-dijo Kakashi muy feliz

-No gracias-Sasuke con una gota

-No seas tímido, cuando desees restaurar tu clan con Sakura, con mucho gusto te ayudare a hacerlo-dijo Kakashi sonriente, ante esa posibilidad

-No diga tonterías-Sasuke ya estaba algo molesto por esta conversación-Viejo degenerado, ni loco dejare que me de consejos-murmura por lo bajo Sasuke

Sasuke se va a su cuarto a descansar, ya no quería seguir escuchando más tonterías y ya era tarde, aunque como había estado con Sakura para él la velada fue muy corta.

Al día siguiente, como era sábado, Sakura tenía el día libre, por lo cual se iba a reunir con Ino, Hinata y Tenten, para platicar y ponerse al día en muchas cosas, ya que tenía bastante tiempo de no reunirse con ellas.

En el parque

-Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas-Ino estaba enojada, porque ninguna de sus amigas había llegado y ya es tarde-¿DONDE ESTÁN?-grita Ino muy exaltada, al ver que no aparecían

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Ino se enojara-dijo Hinata preocupada a las otras 2 chicas

-Ella es rara como que si no fuera mujer, se tarda muy poco para arreglarse-dijo Tenten sin darle mayor importancia a la preocupación de Hinata

-Creo que no le agradara la idea de que la hagamos esperar, se va enojar con nosotras pero en fin que le vamos a hacer-dijo Sakura resignada a la reacción de su amiga, cuando las vea llegar

En el parque

-Es el colmo, para la próxima vez no seré puntual-dijo Ino desesperada

-Perdón por la tardanza-Sakura a parece atrás de ella, junto con Hinata y Tenten

-Se ve que de nada les sirvió estar en un equipo donde eran las únicas mujeres-dijo Ino resignada

-Ellos no se quejaban tanto como tú, además después se acostumbraron y entendieron que soy mujer-afirmo Tenten

-Lamentamos la espera Ino-se disculpo Hinata, por llegar tarde

-Bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí-dijo Ino sin darle mucho importancia al asunto

Era un día cálido y la brisa se sentía muy fresca, era un día perfecto para comer un helado y platicar con las amigas de los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en la vida de cada una y enterarse que a sido de la vida de las demás.

-Por desgracia la única que ya no es soltera aquí es Sakura y eso no es todo, es la novia del chivo más guapo y codiciado de toda la aldea y eso te va a traer bastantes problemas-dijo Ino lamentando su desgracia

-Ino tiene razón, todas sus admiradoras te van a querer matar cuando se enteren-dijo Hinata preocupada ante esta posibilidad

-Oye…. ¿Qué hay de Karin?-dijo Tenten preocupada temiendo la respuesta de Sakura

-Bueno… Ella es parte del pasado y como Sasuke me dijo yo soy su presente-dijo Sakura feliz

-Que romásntico!!!!!!!!-dijeron las tres a coro

-Quisiera que Naruto se diera cuenta de que existo-se lamento Hinata

-Los hombres no se dan cuenta de nada-aclaró Tenten

-Son unos problemásticos-dijo Ino molesta

-Pero que le vamos a hacer, así los queremos, con todo y los problemáticos-dijo Sakura resignada

-Al menos agradezcan que sus enamorados si les hablan y platican con ellos de vez en cuando, en cambio yo Neji sólo el saludo y cosas del entrenamiento de ahí no nos dirigimos la palabra-dijo muy triste Tenten

-La verdad mi primo no es muy bueno con las mujeres-dijo Hinata con una risita por el comentario

-Igual que el Señor Problemático, que incluso el florecer de una flor le parece problemático, ya me tiene harta con tanto problemático-dijo Ino molesta

-Naruto sólo me ve como una amiga y compañera-dijo Hinata triste y resignada

-Yo soy la única que no se puede quejar, verdad, lo que les puedo decir es que no se rindan, si Sasuke me pidió ser su novia, ustedes aún tienen esperanzas con sus enamorados-las animó Sakura para que no se deprimieran

-Supongo que tiene razón-dijo Ino resignada

-Debemos de dejar de lamentarnos por ellos, no vale la pena-dijo Tenten decidida

-Ya estoy harta de ser ignorada-dijo Hinata

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ino emocionada y sonriente

-Vaya al fin pensaste Ino-cerda y ¿Cuál es tu idea?-dijo Sakura fingiendo asombro por lo que acababa de decir su amiga

-¬¬ Sakura-Ino estaba molesta, por el comentario de su amiga

-Es broma, no te enojes-dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Continuando, hagamos una fiesta e impresionemos a los chivos, así tal vez logramos que por lo menos nos inviten a salir-dijo emocionada Ino

-AH!!!!!!!!, Es una excelente idea-grita emocionada Tenten

-Creen que funcione-Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al pensar que debe llamar la atención de Naruto

-Con trajes sexys y el ambiente perfecto caeran a nuestros pies-dijo Ino convencida

Hinata se pone roja como tomate al oir lo que Ino acaba de decir

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Y como necesitamos un lugar para hacerlo, será en la casa de Sakura, hoy a las 7:30 de la noche-dijo Ino emocionada

-Oye gracias por perdirme permiso-dice Sakura de manera sarcastica

-Vamos Sakura tu casa es perfecta, además eres la única que vive en casa propia-suplico Ino para convencer a Sakura

-Esta bien, yo prepare todo para la fiesta y ustedes se van a arreglar para la fiesta-dijo Sakura resignada ante la suplica de su amiga

-Fiesta en la casa de Sakura, si!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron de alegría las tres amigas

Hola

Espero les guste es mi primera historia de esta pareja, haber como les va, bueno cuídense un montón y déjenme reviews o lo que quieran dejarme, presionen el botón que dice GO ahí abajo, cuídense

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta?

¿Podrán las chicas hacer que los chicos dejen de verlas como compañeras de equipo y las empiecen a ver como mujeres?

¿Sakura y Sasuke seguirán siendo felices como hasta ahora?

Estas cosas y más en el próximo capitulo apóyenme

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!!

Aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste, por cierto gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo con el primer capitulo, para el segundo espero mas reviews

Cuídense

Preguntas del capitulo anterior

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta?

¿Podrán las chicas hacer que los chicos dejen de verlas como compañeras de equipo y las empiecen a ver como mujeres?

¿Sakura y Sasuke seguirán siendo felices como hasta ahora?

Les podremos dar respuesta, quien sabe

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke y los de más tienen 18 años y acaba de regresar a Konoha después de haber matado a Orochimaru, aunque aún no se ha vengado de Itachi, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer

Neji Tenten y Lee, tienen 19 años, recuerden que eran un año mayor que los 9 novatos

(N/K-AM) son las notas de la autora, es decir las mías

"" pensamientos

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo anterior

-Continuando, hagamos una fiesta e impresionemos a los chivos, así tal vez logramos que por lo menos nos inviten a salir-dijo emocionada Ino

-AH!!!!!!!!, Es una excelente idea-grita emocionada Tenten

-Creen que funcione-Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al pensar que debe llamar la atención de Naruto

-Con trajes sexys y el ambiente perfecto caeran a nuestros pies-dijo Ino convencida

Hinata se pone roja como tomate al oir lo que Ino acaba de decir

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Y como necesitamos un lugar para hacerlo, será en la casa de Sakura, hoy a las 7:30 de la noche-dijo Ino emocionada

-Oye gracias por perdirme permiso-dice Sakura de manera sarcastica

-Vamos Sakura tu casa es perfecta, además eres la única que vive en casa propia-suplico Ino para convencer a Sakura

-Esta bien, yo prepare todo para la fiesta y ustedes se van a arreglar para la fiesta-dijo Sakura resignada ante la suplica de su amiga

-Fiesta en la casa de Sakura, si!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron de alegría las tres amigas

Capitulo 2

-Bueno me voy debo de ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para la fiesta-dijo Sakura algo preocupada, ya que no sabía si lograría terminar a tiempo

-Nosotras nos debemos de ir a arreglar-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Si-dijo timidamente Hinata

-Vamos a mi casa, nos podemos arreglar con toda libertad y ponernos hermosas para en la noche-dijo Ino sonriente

-Buena suerte-dijo Sakura y se fue para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba

Sakura fue al supermercado, mientras las chicas se fueron a arreglar

Sakura en el supermercado

-Veamos, necesito comida, mucha comida, ya que todos comen como animales, globos para arreglar y creo que sólo eso-sonriente al ver que después de todo organizar la fiesta no será tan complicado

En casa de Sakura

Sakura estaba preparando todo para la fiesta y también haciendo comida, claro que con los chicos la comida era siempre muy escasa, pero en fin todo sea por una buena causa, pensaba ella, mientras ella estaba haciendo sus deberes, alguien toco su puerta

-Ya voy-grita y abre la puerta y se encuentra con una sorpresa-Hola amor-dice muy sonriente

-Hola y ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Sasuke extrañado al ver a Sakura poniendo globos en su casa y preparando comida para todo un batallón

-Bueno verás lo que pasa es que…

Inicia Flashback

-Por desgracia la única que ya no es soltera aquí es Sakura y eso no es todo, es la novia del chivo más guapo y codiciado de toda la aldea y eso te va a traer bastantes problemas-dijo Ino lamentando su desgracia

-Ino tiene razón, todas sus admiradoras te van a querer matar cuando se enteren-dijo Hinata preocupada ante esta posibilidad

-Oye…. ¿Qué hay de Karin?-dijo Tenten preocupada temiendo la respuesta de Sakura

-Bueno… Ella es parte del pasado y como Sasuke me dijo yo soy su presente-dijo Sakura feliz

-Que romántico!!!!!!!!-dijeron las tres a coro

-Quisiera que Naruto se diera cuenta de que existo-se lamento Hinata

-Los hombres no se dan cuenta de nada-aclaró Tenten

-Son unos problemásticos-dijo Ino molesta

-Pero que le vamos a hacer, así los queremos, con todo y los problemáticos-dijo Sakura resignada

-Al menos agradezcan que sus enamorados si les hablan y platican con ellos de vez en cuando, en cambio yo Neji sólo el saludo y cosas del entrenamiento de ahí no nos dirigimos la palabra-dijo muy triste Tenten

-La verdad mi primo no es muy bueno con las mujeres-dijo Hinata con una risita por el comentario

-Igual que el Señor Problemático, que incluso el florecer de una flor le parece problemático, ya me tiene harta con tanto problemático-dijo Ino molesta

-Naruto sólo me ve como una amiga y compañera-dijo Hinata triste y resignada

-Yo soy la única que no se puede quejar, verdad, lo que les puedo decir es que no se rindan, si Sasuke me pidió ser su novia, ustedes aún tienen esperanzas con sus enamorados-las animó Sakura para que no se deprimieran

-Supongo que tiene razón-dijo Ino resignada

-Debemos de dejar de lamentarnos por ellos, no vale la pena-dijo Tenten decidida

-Ya estoy harta de ser ignorada-dijo Hinata

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ino emocionada y sonriente

-Vaya al fin pensaste Ino-cerda y ¿Cuál es tu idea?-dijo Sakura fingiendo asombro por lo que acababa de decir su amiga

-¬¬ Sakura-Ino estaba molesta, por el comentario de su amiga

-Es broma, no te enojes-dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Continuando, hagamos una fiesta e impresionemos a los chivos, así tal vez logramos que por lo menos nos inviten a salir-dijo emocionada Ino

-AH!!!!!!!!, Es una excelente idea-grita emocionada Tenten

-Creen que funcione-Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al pensar que debe llamar la atención de Naruto

-Con trajes sexys y el ambiente perfecto caeran a nuestros pies-dijo Ino convencida

Hinata se pone roja como tomate al oir lo que Ino acaba de decir

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Y como necesitamos un lugar para hacerlo, será en la casa de Sakura, hoy a las 7:30 de la noche-dijo Ino emocionada

-Oye gracias por perdirme permiso-dice Sakura de manera sarcastica

-Vamos Sakura tu casa es perfecta, además eres la única que vive en casa propia-suplico Ino para convencer a Sakura

-Esta bien, yo prepare todo para la fiesta y ustedes se van a arreglar para la fiesta-dijo Sakura resignada ante la suplica de su amiga

-Fiesta en la casa de Sakura, si!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron de alegría las tres amigas

Fin del Flashback

-Ya veo, Sakura algo se esta quemando-dijo Sasuke sin darle mayor importancia

-No puede ser, la cena-sale corriendo a la cocina, para ver si aún se podía salvar algo, afortunadamente no se quemó todo

Sakura convence a Sasuke para que le ayude con la decoración mientras ella sigue cocinando, para que esta vez ya no se queme nada y así terminar más rápido

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí-Sasuke aún un poco intrigado por lo que estaba pasando-Tenten, Hinata e Ino están haciendo esto para obtener la atención de Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru y que se den cuentan de que ellas son más que sus compañeras de equipo-

-Sí algo así-dijo Sakura

-Si yo no fuera tu novio, fueras parte de esa conspiración, verdad?-preguntó Sasuke

-Sí-dijo Sakura feliz por que no era su caso

-Compadezco a Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru, la verdad no quisiera estar en sus zapatos-dijo Sasuke feliz

-Oye, no hables, mira como nos hacen sufrir ustedes, y las cosas que uno hace por amor-dijo Sakura

-Hmp-Sasuke abraza a Sakura y de repente le empieza a hacer cosquillas

-Sasuke…..Dejame….De….Hacer…..Cosquillas…..Por favor-dijo Sakura entre risas lo cual le parecio divertido a Sasuke

-No quiero-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa

-Sasuke….Ya no…..Por favor-dijo Sakura que continuaba con sus risas

-Esta bien-dijo Sasuke-Ya ves no tos es malo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Sakura se recuesta en su pecho y se quedan abrazados un rato

En la casa de Ino

-Chicas creen que esto sea una buena idea-dijo Hinata sonrojada, más bien roja

-Claro prima!!!!-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Además es la única manera de llamar la atención de Naruto baka-dijo Ino convenciendo a Hinata de que era lo mejor

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo roja Hyuga

-Claro que sí, además es lo mejor-dijo Ino

-Hay que darnos prisa o se nos hara tarde-dijo Tenten

-Es nuestra fiesta debemos llegar tarde, nos dará mayor importancia-dijo Ino con aires de grandeza

-Pero tampoco, podemos dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, además a la pobre Sakura le tocaría lidiar con todos ellos-dijo Tenten preocupada

-Tienes razón, vamonos ya-dijo Ino

Las tres chicas se fueron a al casa de su amiga para darles la sorpresa a sus enamorados

En casa de Sakura

-Todo esto es tan problemático-dijo como siempre Shikamaru

-Ahora que tú y Sakura están juntos, estás en un tremendo lío-dijo Neji viendo a Sasuke

-No es tan malo y la verdad creo que hay otros con problemas peores-dijo Sasuke divertido viendo a Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué nos compadeces? Tú andas vestido de pingüino-dijo Naruto riendose

-Dobe ¬¬-Sasuke se molesto ante el comentario

-Teme¬¬-Naruto ve a Sasuke desafiante

-Sasuke, sólo te advierto, que si haces sufrir a mi bella Sakura, te vas a arrepentitr-dijo Lee de una manera amenazante

-¬¬ Lee, que yo recuerde, Sakura no es tuya-dijo Sasuke ante el comentario

Lee y Sasuke se empiezan a lanzar miradas asesinas, haber quien de los dos puede más.

-Apoyo al teme-dijo Naruto entusiasta

-No sé, Lee tiene tantas posibilidades como Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru

-A que horas comeremos-dijo Chouji nervioso ante la posibilidad de que ocurriera una masacre en ese lugar

--¬¬ Tontos-dijo Neji que era al único que le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo

Sakura vio la pelea de Lee y Sasuke y decidió detenerla

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, por favor-dice Sakura de manera suplicante, algo que no pudieron resistir ninguno de los dos

-Como quieras Sakura-dijo Lee resignado

-Hmp-Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia

Sakura sonríe, al ver que volvieron a la normalidad y en eso tocaron el timbre y Sakura fue a abrir y en eso aparecen sus 3 amigas bien vestidas y dejando impresionados a tres chicos en particular.

-WOW!!!!!!!! Que bien se ven-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Esto es tan problemático-Shikamaru expreso (N/K-AM: aunque es obvio que él lo dijo)

-"_Tenten se ve preicosa_"-Neji se sacudio la cabeza por lo que estaba pensando

Descripción de la ropa que andaban las chicas (N/K-AM: no soy muy buena para las descripciones así que disculpen mi torpeza, usen su imaginación, si no les gusta)

Ino:

Un vestido morado de tirantes un poco debajo de la rodilla, usaba tacones negros y andaba su pelo suelto ya que lo tenía un poco largo

Tenten:

Un vestido color negro de tirantes de cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros y con el pelo suelto, cosa que no era común en ella

Hinata:

Una camisa tubo roja con una minifalda negra, zapatos rojos de tacón y con el pelo suelto, ya que es corto

-Hola chicas!!!, se ven bien-dijo emocionada y murmura-El plan dio buenos resultados

-Tú crees-dijo Tenten emocionada

-Claro, se quedaron como idiotas, cuando las vieron-dijo Sakura riendo por la reacción de sus amigos

-Logramos nuestro objetivo-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Pues claro somos nosotras, siempre nos vemos bien-dijo Ino contenta

Mientras con los chicos, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru, siguen sin creer lo que están viendo frente a ellos

-Parece que será una fiesta interesante-dice Sasuke divertido al ver la cara de los otros tres

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dice Neji extrañado, por la reacción de Sasuke

-Por nada en especial-Sasuke mirando de reojo, para dejar a Hyuga con la duda

-Parece ser que ahora ya van a haber menos solteros entre nosotros-dijo Lee al entender los comentarios de Sasuke

-No entiendo nada-dijo Naruto algo impaciente

-A que horas cenaremos-preguntó Chouji

-Esto será más problemático de lo que parece-dijo Shikamaru

Bueno la fiesta marcha bien, todas están MUY felices disfrutando la velada, Sakura y Sasuke por ser la única pareja por ahora, estaban feliz platicando, sólo acosados por una que otra mirada de Lee, Chouji como ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, estaba comiendo, algo muy normal en él, y nuestras nuevas parejas Ino estaba platicando con Shikamaru, Tenten con Neji y Narutoestaba hablando con Hinata, ya que ella no era una gran conversadora, veamos como van las parejas.

Sakura y Sasuke

-Esto salio mejor de lo que yo esperaba-dijo Sasuke alegre al ver a las demás parejas conversando en la fiesta

-Bueno yo espero que con esto, las chicas no estén tan tristes-dijo Sakura

-Vas a ver que sí….Sakura-Sasuke estaba preocupado, algo que no era normal en él, Sakura lo noto y le regalo una sonrisa

-Lo sé, te vas a ir a una misión mañana-dijo Sakura muy tranquila

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sasuke asombrado

-Tsunade-sama me lo dijo y Kakashi-sensei me lo confirmo, tardaste demasiado en decírmelo, no crees-dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida ante la cara de su novio por ya saber lo que él le iba a decir

-Cuando vine y vi que estabas preparando una fiesta no quise darte malas noticias, decidí esperar-dijo Sasuke

-Y…¿Cuánto dura la misión?-preguntó Sakura preocupada

-No sé, pero parece que no es corto-dijo Sasuke

-Cuidate mucho!!!, por favor-dijo Sakura suplicante, epro con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes-dijo Sasuke

Ino y Shikamaru

-Esto es muy problemático-decía Shikamaru

-Para ti todo es problemático, hasta abrir la puerta es problemático-dijo Ino molesta por la actitud del joven

-Oye no es para tanto, la verdad no sé como vayas a tomar lo que te voy a decir, que problemático-decía Shikamaru un poco preocupado

-En lugar de estar diciendo a cada rato que problemático, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-diji Ino exaltada

-¿Quieres ser mi novia problemática?-preguntó Shikamaru a Ino la cual estaba asombrada

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, al fin soy la novia del Señor Problemático-dijo Ino muy feliz-Haber si dejas de decir esa palabra-dijo Ino molesta

-Esto va a ser tan problemático-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

-No tienes remedio, verdad-dijo Ino riendo, ya que sabía que esa palabra jamás iba a desaparecer del vocabulario de Shikamaru

Con Neji y Tenten las cosas iban, como decirlos de una manera poco usual, después de haber agotado todas sus conversaciones posibles sobre entrenamiento, se habían quedado en un incomodo silencio, al menos para Tenten ya que a Neji parecía no importarle mucho eso

-"_Es increíble que me puede gustar alguien que solo me saluda y me habla de entrenamientos, parece mentira, él solo me ve como su compañera de equipo y nada más debería darse cuenta de que soy una mujer y no sólo su compañera de equipo, puede ser tan tonto_"- Tenten estaba muy ida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Neji la saco de ellos

-Tenten….-Llamo Neji a la aludida

-Sí-Tenten dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de Neji, él no era así

-Tenten te ves bien esta noche, pero te ves más bonita con tu traje diario-dijo Neji sin mayor interés

-Ah?, muchas gracias-dijo algo extrañada la joven-"_Se da cuenta en mi vestimenta diaria que felicidad"_

-Oye quiere ser mi novia-le preguntó Neji con un tono de orden

-Eso me parece más una orden que una pregunta-dijo Tenten

-Sí o No-dijo Neji impaciente

-Si!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tenten muy feliz y lo abrazo

-"_Parece ser que Lee tuvo razón una vez, para variar_"-pensó Neji, ahora que tenía novia

Con Hinata y Naruto

-Oye Hinata-le hablo Naruto timidamente

-Si-dijo con su usual timidez

-¿Quieres ir al cine mañana?-dija Naruto

-Si, claro-dijo Hinta muy emocionada ante la propuesta de Naruto

-Que bien!!!!!! Y después podemos ir a comer Ramen-dijo Naruto muy emocionado a lo cual Hinata sonrió porque le causo mucha gracia

Después todos se van para su casa cada uno con su pareja excepto Lee y Chouji que no tenían pareja y solo quedaron nuestros torotlos

-Parece que todo acabo bien-dijo Sasuke

-Si, estoy exhausta y me toca ordenar todo-dijo Sakura algo perezosa

-Te puedo ayudar-dijo Sasuke

-No debes ir a descansar, mañana has de salir bien temprano, es más ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Sakura preocupada

-No, me voy a las dos de la tarde-dijo Sasuke

-Mejor, así descansas y vamos mañana a almorzar antes de que te vayas-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Estas segura-dijo Sasuke

-Sí, son ordenes medicas, ve a descansar-dijo Sakura

-Como quieras-

-Buenas noches-Sakura le dio un beso a Sasuke

-Buenas noches-Sasuke se va para su casa y deja a Sakura con el desorden

Hola

Acabe el segundo capitulo, la verdad creo que me quedo corto, la fiesta fue un éxito, espero le haya gustado espero sus reviews

¿De que trata la misión de Sasuke?

¿Qué pasara con las nuevas parejas?

¿Cuánto tiempo dura la misión de Sasuke?

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Todas estas preguntas y más en el próximo capitulo, sigan leyendo mi historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste y me van a tener que esperara para el cuarto ya que ya voy a entrar a exámenes, espero les guste

Preguntas del capitulo anterior

¿De que trata la misión de Sasuke?

¿Qué pasara con las nuevas parejas?

¿Cuánto tiempo dura la misión de Sasuke?

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke y los de más tienen 18 años y acaba de regresar a Konoha después de haber matado a Orochimaru, aunque aún no se ha vengado de Itachi, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer

Neji Tenten y Lee, tienen 19 años, recuerden que eran un año mayor que los 9 novatos

(N/K-AM) son las notas de la autora, es decir las mías

"" pensamientos

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo anterior

-Parece que todo acabo bien-dijo Sasuke

-Si, estoy exhausta y me toca ordenar todo-dijo Sakura algo perezosa

-Te puedo ayudar-dijo Sasuke

-No debes ir a descansar, mañana has de salir bien temprano, es más ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Sakura preocupada

-No, me voy a las dos de la tarde-dijo Sasuke

-Mejor, así descansas y vamos mañana a almorzar antes de que te vayas-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Estas segura-dijo Sasuke

-Sí, son ordenes medicas, ve a descansar-dijo Sakura

-Como quieras-

-Buenas noches-Sakura le dio un beso a Sasuke

-Buenas noches-Sasuke se va para su casa y deja a Sakura con el desorden

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente

Sakura estaba dormida en su cama, cuando sintió que los rayos del sol tocaban su cara así que se levanto y al ver el despertador se asusta más por la hora que es

-No puede ser llegaré tarde, sino Sasuke se retrasara-dijo exaltada mientras corría al baño y después arreglarse rápido

Mientras tanto en un restaurante llamado La Parrillada, Sasuke estaba viendo su reloj y esperando a cierta pelirosa que nunca llegaba

-De seguro le agarro la tarde-suspiro resignado al ver que su novia no aparecía por ningún lado

Después de que pasaron 20 minutos Sakura apareció muy agitado, cosa que comprobó que Sasuke tenía razón al pensar que estaba retrasada

-Perdón por el retraso-dijo agitada y apenada con Sasuke por la tardanza

-No hay problema, pero ya es tarde, así que vamos a comer-dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia

Entran al restaurante La Parrillada

-Bienvenidos al restaurante La Parrillada-dijo Chouji muy algre

-Chouji, trabajas aquí?-le preguntó Sakura

-Si y además soy el dueño del restaurante-dijo muy orgulloso

-Sólo espero que la comida sea buena-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-Les puedo garantizar una excelente parrillada-dijo Chouji feliz y orgulloso

-Hmp ¬¬-Sasuke

-Bueno pasen a su mesa-dijo Chouji, mientras los guiaba a su mesa

-Muchas gracias Chouji-dijo Sakura feliz

-Disfruten la comida, con permiso-después de decir esto Chouji se retiro

Sasuke y Sakura pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sasuke decidió romperlo ya que tenía algo importante que decirle

-Sakura yo…-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, algo muy raro en él

-Sasuke lo sé, yo también te extrañare, no tiene porque decirmelo, pero prometeme que te vas a cuidar-dijo Sakura esperando con ansias la respuesta de su novio

-Claro, no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo Sasuke calmando los nervios de su novia

Llega el mesero y les da la comida, la cual ambos disfrutan y estaba delicioasa, tal y como Chouji les dijo

-Chouji tenía razón es la mejor parrillada que he comido-dijo Sakura contenta

-Hmp-Sasuke dijo afirmando el comentario

-Yo te prepare un pequeño pastel de despedida, espero te guste-le dice Sakura a Sasuke mientras saca el pastel

-No tenías porque molestarte-dijo Sasuke, pero dejo que Sakura le diera el pastel que le había preparado, después de todo lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo y cariño

Sakura partio el pastel y lo comieron con Sasuke y después de un rato Sakura estaba preparando lo que sobro del pastel para guardarlo cuando llega Akamaru y se lleva la parte que quedaba del pastel

-Akamaru regres-llega Kiba llamando a Akamaru

-Kiba, no sabes que no debes traer animales a los restaurantes

-¬¬ Oye Akamaru es un perro bien portado-dijo Kiba molesto por el comentario de Sakura

-Te voy matar perro sarnoso-dijo Sasuke mientras corría tras Akamaru para matarlo

-Sasuke no le hagas nada a Akamaru-dice Kiba mientras va corriendo tras Sasuke

-No le hagas nada a Akamaru Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura mientras los perseguía

Sasuke estaba persiguiendo a Akamaru mientras Kiba y Sakura iban tras de ellos para evitar que Sasuke cometiera un asesinato con el pobre de Akamaru (N/K-AM: yo quiero un pero como Akamaru, ojala Sasuke no lo mate)

-Te mataré Akamaru, vuelve aquí-dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba en su persecución para matar a Akamaru

-Sasuke no lo hagas-le rogó Kiba

-Dejen de hacer desastres, están destruyendo mi restaurante, bakas-reclamó Chouji al ver que Akamaru y Sasuke no paraban su persecución

-Me rindo-dijo Sakura resignada al ver que no podría detener a Sasuke y se sentó

Sakura observaba la escena divertida, mientras Kiba iba detrás de Sasuke para evitar que matará a Akamaru y Chouji los seguía para regañarlos, les recordaba a los niños de 12 años que solían ser y en ese momento Akanmaru llega donde estaba Sakura y se pone en sus piernas.

-Creo que solo querías comer-dice Sakura acariciando a Akamaru

-gua (tradución: si)-ladra Akamaru

-Perro del demonio me las vas a pagar-llega Sasuke agitado dispuesto a matar a Akamaru

-Sasuke por favor, no le hagas-dijo Kiba llorrando-Akamaru es mi mejor amigo

-Me importa muy poco si es tu único amigo, este perro me las va a pagar-dijo Sasuke furioso y sin importale las palabras de Kiba

-Sasuke… No el hagas nada, por mí, sí-Sakura lo vio de una manera tan dulce uqe ni él se pudo negar

-Esta bien, tuviste suerte-dijo Sasuke

-Akamaru, no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este-dijo Kiba cargando a su perro

-gua gua (tradución: Sasuke da miedo)-ladro Akamaru

Después del incidente Sasuke se va a su casa a traer sus cosas para la misión y Sakura lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo Sakura mientras veía su reloj y como siempre su sensei estaba retrasado

-Hmp-

-Amor cuidate mucho-Sakura abraza a Sasuke

-No te preocupes, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible, ya no te preocupes tanto, te amo-dicho lo último le da un beso a Sakura

-Te amo Sasuke, cuídate-dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa

Kakashi observaba a los dos jóvenes se sentía triste porque debía romper ese bello momento

-Hola! Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Kakashi, apareciendo en la entrada

-Kakashi-sensei, buena suerte en su viaje-dijo Sakura

-Gracias-le dijo Kakashi sonriente

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sasuke y alcanzo a Kakashi para irse a su misión

En las afueras del bosque con Kakashi y Sasuke

-Tsunade-sama no le dijo a Sakura en que consistía la misión verdad-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-No, no lo hizo, no te preocupes-dijo Kakis tranquilizandolo un poco

-Que bueno, ya que se hubiera preocupado demasiado, si sabía en que consistía exactamente esta misión-dijo Sasuke aliviado de que Tsunade no le dijera todo a Sakura

-Eso es verdad-afirmó Kakashi

-Bueno y…. ¿Dónde se encuentran los restos de Orochimaru?-preguntó Sasuke, ya que no tenía claro los detalles de esta misión tan especial

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-dijo Kakashi-y también… Debemos averiguar si no robo alguna de tus técnicas mientras estuviste con él-termino Kakashi de explicarle a Sasuke

-Hmp, vamos-dijo Sasuke y con eso se marcharon a su misión, que al parecer no es nada sencilla

Sakura estaba en su casa ya que vivía sola ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar parte del día sola, pero ahora es diferente porque sentía un vacío en su corazón y era por la ausencia de Sasuke

-No puedo creerlo no ha pasado ni un día y ya lo extraño-dijo Sakura muy triste ante su situación y suspiro-Parece ser que no será tan fácil como pensé

Al día siguiente

Sakura se fue al hospital a trabajar como siempre y el estar en el trabajo la mantenía con la mente ocupada y así no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en Sasuke

En la oficina de Sakura

-Estoy tan cansada, ha sido un día muy pesado-dijo Sakura resignada y recostandose en el sillón de su escritorio

-Frentesota!!!-entra Ino a la oficicna de Sakura, muy contenta

-Hola Ino-cerda!!! ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Sakura feliz al ver a su amiga, necesitaba una excusa para distraerse del trabajo

-¿Quieres ir al cine con Shika y conmigo?-preguntó Ino

-Shika-dijo Sakura extrañada-Desde cuando le dice así a Shikamaru o es de carño, lo amas, porque antes solo le decia así cuando hacían su formación, Ino ama a Shikamaru

-Muy graciosa Sakura, entonces nos vas a acompañar-dijo Ino

-No, haría mal tercio, además ustedes necesitan su tiempo a solas-dijo Sakura feliz por su amiga al tener alguien que la quiera

-Pero…Sakura-dijo Ino preocupada por su amiga

-No te preocupes estaré bien-Sakura le da un calida sonrisa a Ino

-Como quieras-Ino se resigno al no convencer a Sakura

Afuera del hospital

-Nos va a acompañar-pregunto Shikamaru

-No, ella dice que estará bien, pero me preocupa-dijo Ino muy triste por su amiga

-Que problemático, no te preocupes de seguro ella estará bien, te lo dijo o no-dijo Shikamaru, algo fastidiado, pero tratando de calmar a su novia

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Ino un poco dudosa

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes, puedes ser tan problemática-diciendo eso Shikamaru paso su brazo en su hombre

-Gracias-le sonrió Ino y se fueron juntos y felices al cine

En la oficina de Sakura

-Parece ser que hay cosas que nunca cambian-dice con un suspira, al recordar la visita de su amiga preocupada

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Sasuke se fue a su misión y aunque todos sus amigos estaban con ella y pasaban ratos agradables, Sakura lo extrañaba demasiado y se sentía sola

Sakura llego al parque de la aldea y camino un buen rato y continuaba pensando en Sasuke

-Me pregunto ¿Cuándo regresaras Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura en un suspiro

-Vaya que sorpresa, miren a quien tenemos aquí-

-¬¬ Karin, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Sakura muy molesta al ver de quien la estaba llamando

-Que mal genio, con razón Sasuke ya se harto de tí eres una molestia para él-dijo Karin tratando de fastidiar a Sakura

-Tú estas celosa, porque Sasuke me prefirió a mí y no a ti y no pudiste decir nada para evitarlo y deja de decir tonterías-dijo Sakura con aire de superioridad y rió ante las palabras sin sentido de Karin

-No te confies tanto recuerda que antes fuiste un estorbo para él, una molestia-dijo Karin

-No es no es cierto-Skura estaba triste ante las palabras de Karin porque sabía que en el fondo eran ciertas

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas la tonta Sakura, además si Sasuke ya no me quisiera, porque me dio esto-Karin saco una cadena que tenía un dije con el emblema de la familia Uchiha

-No puede ser-Sakura se quedó viendo el dije triste y asombrada por lo que veía

-Sí esto es verdad, yo soy la que se va a casar con Sasuke y seré la señora Uchiha, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones con algo que nunca pasará-dijo Karin con tono de superioridad (N/K-AM: eso si yo lo permito, perra)

-Eso no… es cierto-dijo Sakura triste ya que no podía cierto lo que estaba escuchando

-Pues es la verdad, sino porque Sasuke me dio esto-dijo Karin sonriente

-No esto no es verdad-al decir esto Sakura salio corriendo y comenzó a llorar

-Cayo en mi trampa, es una tonta-dijo Karin mientras veía a Sakura correr triste y decepcionada-Ya falta poco para que regreses a mi lado Sasuke-dice Karin mientras ríe por el éxito de su plan (N/K-AM: perra del demonio, me las vas a pagas, y es mi historia, bueno sigan leyendo)

Sakura iba corriendo lo má rápido que podía, no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder, deseaba olvidar esa conversación, pero ahora todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke se había convertido en odio y resentimiento, pero ya casi estaba cerca de su casa, pero antes de llegar choco contra alguien y ambas personas cayeron al suelo

-Perdón no me fije por donde iba-se disculpo Sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo

-No te preocupes frentesota-dijo Ino sonriendo pero al ver a su amiga con los ojos hinchados se preocupo por ella-Sakura estas bien ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Sasuke es un idiota, todo este tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo-dijo Sakura muy furiosa

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó Ino extrañada, ya que no podía creer lo que Sakura le decía

-Mientras yo estaba esperando a Sasuke que regresara de su supuesta misión, él estaba con Karin y le entrego una cadena conun dije del emblema del clan Uchihadijo Sakura muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos

-QUE!!!!!-grita Ino exaltada, porque no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Déjame ir-dice Sakura llorando-Te los uplico, ya no aguanto más-continuo diciendo mientras lloraba

-Esta bien, vete-dijo Ino se aparto de su camino

-Gracias Ino-diciendo esto Sakura se fua a su casa

-Es maldito, me las va a pagar-dijo Ino furiosa y salio corriendo para un rumbo desconocido

En la casa de Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke

-Después de todo si tienes sentimientos, Sasuke-dijo Kakashi sonriendole a su estudiante

-Hmp-Sasuke no le importaba mucho lo que su sensei le dijera

-Tema, para varias tuviste una buena ide a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura por tu regreso, no eres tan tonto-dijo Naruto feliz

-¬¬-Sasuke ya se estaba cansando de los comentarios de Naruto y de Kakashi aunque sabía que no eran para hacerlo enfadar

-Ya viene Ino, aunque Sakura n viene con ella-dijo Tenten mientras observaba a Ino por la ventana que se acercaba muy rápido

-Que extraño Ino viene demasiado rápido, quizás Sakura le dijo que vendría pronto-dijo Hinata preocupada al ver que Ino prácticamente volaba para llegar a la casa

Ino llega a la casa y le da una patada y bota la puerta de lo furiosa que estaba

-OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, ARRUINASTE MI PUERTA-grito Naruto exaltado y furioso ante la aparición tan brusca de Ino

-Esto acabara mal, que problemático-dijo Shikamaru, al ver a su novio con un genio de los mil demonios

-UCHIHA-dijo Ino furiosa y con una mirada de odio dirigida a Sasuke

-Hmp ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sasuke sin darl mayor importancia al comportamiento de Ino

Ino corre hasta donde estaba Sasuke y le da un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza y como Sasuke estaba desprevenido lo hizo caer al suelo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el comportamiento de Ino

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-dijo Sasuke furioso, después que Ino la atacara

-Eres un idiota si no querías a Sakura jamás debiste pedirle que fuera tu novia-dijo Ino exaltada e irritada

-¿De qué estas hablando?, esta loca-dijo Sasuke extrañado sin comprender lo que la Yamanaka le decía

-AHORA NO SABES-dijo Ino furiosa-Entonces explicame porque demonios le diste a Karin una cadena con un dije del emblema de tu familia-grito Ino con todas sus fuerzas

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo

-"Así que eso fue lo que paso, maldita Karin"-pensaba Sasuke pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-CONTESTAME-grito Ino furiosa

-Maldita Karin!!! Yo no le di la cadena, ella me la robo y debo explicar todo a Sakura-dijo Sasuke decidido a aclarar este incidente

-Pues que estas esperando ve, Sakura esta furiosa contigo-dijo Ino ordenandole que se fuera ya

-Ya lo sé-diciendo esto Sasuke se va

-Parece ser que ya no hay fiesta-dice Naruto desilusionado

-Parece que no-dijo Neji serio

-Esto no se ve nada bien-dijo Kiba algo triste

-gua gua (traducción: así es)-ladra Akamaru

-Espero que mi flor de cerezo este bien-dijo Lee preocupado al analizar la situación de Sakura

-Comamos Ramen!!!-dijo Naruto feliz

-No es mala idea. Además no hay que desperdiciar la comida-dijo Kakashi dándole la razón a Naruto

Todos se sientan a la mesa para comer el ramen de la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke

En casa de Sakura

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama llorando y lamentándose, porque estaba sufriendo y de nuevo y era culpa de él y solamente de él

-Te odio Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura enojada y furiosa

Sasuke estaba en su casa y al ori esas palabras sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, pero decidio hablar con Sakura de todas formas, Sakura continuaba llorando, pero de repente ya no escucho nada, y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Largate, no te quiero ver nunca más Sasuke, te odio-dijo Sakura enojada

-Sakura… todo esto es un error, déjame explicarte, por favor-dijo Sasuke nervioso y rogándole a Sakura una oportunidad para explicarle que había pasado

-Me importa muy poco tu explicación-dijo Sakura molesta-Crees que para mí ha sido fácil estos meses te he estado esperando y extrañandote como una tonta, mientras tú estbas con Karin y la convertiste en tu prometida o casi esposa, crees que soy estúpida o que, eres un imbécil-dijo Sakura furiosa

-Sakura las cosas no son como tú crees, dejame explicarte por favor-dijo Ssduke con una mirada suplicante a la cual Sakura no pudo decir que no, después de todo ella también necesitaba escuchar una explicación

-Esta bien pero date prisa no tengo tu tiempo-dijo Sakura indiferente y un poco molesta

-Todo comenzó…-anuncio Sasuke

Inicia el Flash back

-Karin debemos terminar-dijo Sasuke con su indiferencia de siempre

-Es porque regresas a Konoha con la molesta de Sakura verdad-dijo Karin molesta ante la actitud de su novio

-Con Sakura no te metas ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Sasuke algo molesto por la actitud de la joven

-Eres un tonto Sasuke, yo estba dispuesta a todo por ti y te he ayudado siempre y ahora me sales con que te vas con una niña tonta –dice Karin furiosa

-Sakura no tiene nada que ver con esto dejala en paz-dice Sasuke molesto

-Eres un tonto-le dijo Karin con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos y comienza a irse, para no molestar al Uchiha

-Karin, devuélveme mi cadena-dice Sasuke

-Toma tu tonta cadena-le dice enojada y se la tira y Sasuke la agarra

-Loca-Sasuke guarda la cadena y no le da importancia

Fin del Flash back

-Después de eso nunca volví a ver la cadena y hoy después de enterarme de lo sucedido fui a buscar a Karin para pedirle una explicación y me dijo que antes de regresar a Konoha me la quitó y eso fue lo que paso, te juro que ella no me interesa no significa nada en mi vida-dijo Sasuke-Sakura perdóname por favor-dijo Sasuke de manera suplicante a su novia que solo lo miraba con dolor y resentimiento, ante los recientes incidentes

Hola

Espero les haya gustado la verdad es que me tarde un montón y para los próximos capítulos creo que me tardare más ya que a partir de mañana lunes entro en exámenes espero me tengan paciencia y me apoyen y espero que me sigan dejando reviews

Cuídense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste y me van a tener que esperara para el cuarto ya que ya voy a entrar a exámenes, espero les guste

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke y los de más tienen 18 años y acaba de regresar a Konoha después de haber matado a Orochimaru, aunque aún no se ha vengado de Itachi, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer

Neji Tenten y Lee, tienen 19 años, recuerden que eran un año mayor que los 9 novatos

(N/K-AM) son las notas de la autora, es decir las mías

"" pensamientos

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo anterior

-Sakura las cosas no son como tú crees, déjame explicarte por favor-dijo Sasuke con una mirada suplicante a la cual Sakura no pudo decir que no, después de todo ella también necesitaba escuchar una explicación

-Esta bien pero date prisa no tengo tu tiempo-dijo Sakura indiferente y un poco molesta

-Todo comenzó…-anuncio Sasuke

Inicia el Flash back

-Karin debemos terminar-dijo Sasuke con su indiferencia de siempre

-Es porque regresas a Konoha con la molesta de Sakura verdad-dijo Karin molesta ante la actitud de su novio

-Con Sakura no te metas ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Sasuke algo molesto por la actitud de la joven

-Eres un tonto Sasuke, yo estba dispuesta a todo por ti y te he ayudado siempre y ahora me sales con que te vas con una niña tonta –dice Karin furiosa

-Sakura no tiene nada que ver con esto dejala en paz-dice Sasuke molesto

-Eres un tonto-le dijo Karin con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos y comienza a irse, para no molestar al Uchiha

-Karin, devuélveme mi cadena-dice Sasuke

-Toma tu tonta cadena-le dice enojada y se la tira y Sasuke la agarra

-Loca-Sasuke guarda la cadena y no le da importancia

Fin del Flash back

-Después de eso nunca volví a ver la cadena y hoy después de enterarme de lo sucedido fui a buscar a Karin para pedirle una explicación y me dijo que antes de regresar a Konoha me la quitó y eso fue lo que paso, te juro que ella no me interesa no significa nada en mi vida-dijo Sasuke-Sakura perdóname por favor-dijo Sasuke de manera suplicante a su novia que solo lo miraba con dolor y resentimiento, ante los recientes incidentes

Capitulo 4

-Tú no sabes lo difícil que fue oírla, en especial cuando me dijo que era una molestia y un estorbo para tí-casi sollozando-dijo que ya estabas harto de mí y por eso te fuiste con ella y cuando me enseño la cadena, sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos-con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakura… Eres una molestia-Sasuke sonrie-Pero eres mi molestia-y al decir esto la abraza

-Sasuke-kun…-Sakura le dijo asombrada ante las palabras de su novio

-Perdóname por el mal rato que te hizo pasar Karin-dice Sasuke

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-dice Sakura con dulzura y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amado

-Bueno ahora ya te puedo dar tu sorpresa-dice Sasuke

-Una sorpresa-dice Sakura emocionada como una niña pequeña-¿Qué es?-pregunta con curiosidad

Sasuke le enseña un joyero café con adornos que pétalos de flores que son los de una flor de cerezo y le abra la caja y se escucha una melodía muy bella (como una canción de cuna), pero Sakura al acercarse y al ver que hay una cadena dentro del joyero se puso muy triste

-Después de lo que paso y lo que me acabas de contar, no quiero que me des el mismo regalo de Karin-dice Sakura muy triste

-No es el mismo regalo-dice Sasuke riendo ante la reacción de su novia, Sakura le presta atención-Mira bien la cadena

Sakura saco el collar del joyero y al verlo se sorprendió era una cadena preciosa, muy fina, pero a diferencia de la que le enseño Karin el dije era de una flor de cerezo

-Tanto la cadena como el joyero, eran de mi madre, a ella le encantaba la flor de cerezo, eran sus favoritas, quiero que tú lo tengas, quizás por ese recuerdo es que me enamore de ti

-Sasuke…Te amo, muchas gracias-dice Sakura llorando de felicidad y abraza a Sasuke y después lo besa

(N/K-AM: que bello me quedo esto, quiero novio tan bello como Sasuke, bueno espero que les guste el camino que lleva la historia, apóyenme los dejo para que sigan leyendo)

-Sasuke…-dice Sakura con un tono de preocupación, lo cual hizo que Sasuke le prestara atención

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Sasuke extrañado, ante la preocupación de su novia

-Debemos hablar, esto no puede seguir así…Necesito saber ¿Qué sientes por Karin?-le pregunta

-Sakura, eso es una tontería, ya no hablemos de eso-dice Sasuke un poco molesto por la pregunta

-Sasuke, necesito saber la verdad, solo así estaré tranquila y nunca más vuelvo a tocar el tema-lo mira de un modo suplicante, casi rogándole-Por favor…

-Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz-dice Sasuke rindiéndose ante la mirada de Sakura

Hay un breve silencio hasta que Sasuke lo rompió

-Yo pensé que amaba a Karin, pero nunca la ame, la verdad solo la quería por haber sido mi apoyo incondicional, en todo momento-dijo Sasuke

-Yo también te pude haber apoyado o ya sé te olvide que él día que te fuiste, prácticamente te suplique para que me llevaras-dice Sakura haciendole recordar a Sasuke ese día en el cual se tuvieron que despedir

-Si te hubiera llevado conmigo, pudiste haber salido lastimada y eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar, por eso no lo hice-dice Sasuke

En la casa de Naruto

-Sasuke no ha regresado, espero haya arreglado las cosas con Sakura-chan-dice Naruto muy preocupado por sus dos amigos

-Sólo espero que Uchiha no la haga sufrir más, es un tonto-dice Ino furiosa

-Esto es tan problemático-dice Shikamaru al escuchar la preocupación, por la pareja

-Naruto te reto a una competencia de comida, el que coma más gana-dice Chouji de manera desafiante

-Acepto y yo ganaré, SI!!!!!!!!!!!!-dice Naruto muy emocionado

-Bakas ¬¬-dice Neji al ver la actitud de sus "compañeros"

Tenten e Hinata rien ante la reacción de Neji y al ver divertidas la escena de Chouji y Naruto comiendo todo lo que esta a su paso

En casa de Sakura

-Sasuke… Alguna vez tuviste relaciones sexuales con Karin-pregunto Sakura de lo más tranquila

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dice apenado y exaltado ante la pregunta de su novia

-Es que debo saber si tuviste algo con ella, para estar preparada, no sé con cuantos estuvo la zorra-dice Sakura preocupada, ante la posibilidad de que estuvieron juntos

-Una vez estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, pero ocurrió un accidente y ya no hicimos nada-dice Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo

-¬¬ Aja si claro-Sakura fingiendo no estar convencida con la respuesta de su novio

-Sakura, confía en mí, te he demostrado que la única que amo y esta en mi vida eres tú, no et basta-dice Sasuke exaltado al ver que Sakura no confía en él

-Ya no te enojes, si te creo-ríe Sakura ante la reacción de su novio-Aunque… La sombra de Karin es algo que no me tiene tranquilo-dice Sakura con un tono más serio y de preocupación

-Sakura…Te amo-dice Sasuke para calmar la angustia de su novia

-Sasuke…Ya van dos veces que me dices que me amas, sin obligarte-dice Sakura sonriendo y muy feliz por el gesto de Sasuke

-Hmp-mientras Sasuke ve en otra dirección con un leve sonrojo

-No cambias-dice Sakura al ver a Sasuke y mientras bosteza-Tengo mucho sueño, el día ha estado lleno de muchas emociones

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar-dice Sasuke y comienza a irse

-Sasuke…-Sakura lo llama y él se detiene y voltea a ver a Sakura-Te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche-al terminar aparece un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sí es lo que quieres, por supuesto que sí-dice Sasuke al ver la reacción de Sakura al hacerle la pregunta

Ambos se alistaron para dormir, claro como Sasuke acababa de regresar de su misión y se llevo su mochila, tenía ropa para dormir ahí, por otro lado Sakura estaba en su casa así que no había problema, Sasuke se puso una camiseta y un pants, lo más cómodo para dormir, pero cuando Sakura salio con su camisón corto de seda, con tirantes y un escote en V y de color rojo, tuvo un efecto en él

-"Se ve tan bella, que mala suerte que solo vamos a dormir, si pudiera"-Sasuke sacude al tener estos pensamientos y a sentir que su amiguito se estaba emocionando-"Pero que demonios estoy pensando, ella no es así"

-Sasuke te sucede algo-pregunta Sakura extrañada al ver que Sasuke estaba muy nervioso

-Nada-se puso más rojo que un tomate

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se ponen la cobija encima y se preparan para dormir, por un lado Sasuke abraza a Sakura, mientras ella pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke a lo cual en no tiene ninguna objeción

-Buenas noches amor…-dice Sakura en un murmuro para quedarse dormida

-Que duermas bien, vaya que si estaba cansada, se ve tan bella e indefensa cuando duerme parece un ángel-Sasuke activa su sharingan para recordar a Sakura con esa bella imagen

-Eres tan bella flor de cerezo-al decir esto a Sasuke lo empieza a vencer el duermo y decide ceder

Al día siguiente

Sakura estaba muy feliz definitivamente había dormida muy bien, en especial por la compañía que tuvo y cuando ve el reloj toda su felicidad se acaba

-AH!!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde Tsunade-sama va a matarme-dice Sakura exaltada y se levanta para arreglarse e irse para el hospital

En la cocina

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no me despertaste?, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo-dice Sakura acercándose a la cocina, donde Sasuke estaba haciendo el desayuno

-Tsunade te dio el día libre y decidí dejarte descansar, después de todo lo que paso ayer-dice Sasuke muy tranquilo, aunque divertido al ver lo alterada que estaba Sakura pensando que llegaría tarde

-Tsunade-sama me dio el libre, eso esta raro-Sakura analizando las palabras que le acababa de decir Sasuke

-Sí, además me dijo que desde que me fui a mi misión no habías tomado ningún día libre-Sasuke le dijo a Sakura reprochándole el no haber descansado-¬¬ ¿Por qué no tomaste ningún día libre?-le pregunto Sasuke

-Bueno yo… Te extrañe mucho, contedo-dice Sakura y mirando de reojo, para no confrontar a Sasuke

-Debo evitar ir a misiones más seguido-

-Eso parece, pero fuiste muy malo al no decirme lo de mi día libre-dice Sakura con un puchero por haberla hecho despertase y darle un buen susto

-Te veías tan bella durmiendo que no quise despertarte, parecías un ángel-dice Sasuke a lo que Sakura se sonraja al escuchar a su amado describiéndola de esa manera

-Sasuke me averguenzas-sonrojada a más no poder

-Sólo digo la verdad, sientante el desayuno esta servido-dice Sasuke

Sakura se sienta en la mesa y llega Sasuke con dos bandejas una para cada respectivamente y le sirve el desayuno, era un gran banquete de cereal, hot cakes, tostadas a la francesa, jugo de naranja, leche, agua, Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta al ver todo esto

-Oye nunca me imagine que fueras tan buen cocinero-dice Sakura probando la comida y dándole la aprobación a su novio

-Creiste que era tan malo como Naruto, ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo que he estado solo?-

-Comprando la comida-Sakura mira en otra dirección

-Pues ya ves que no-dice Sasuke con un tono de autosuficiencia

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura mientras le sonrie

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, debes aprovechar tu día libre-dice Sasuke

-Podemos ir al cine a ver una película romántica-dice Sakura emocionada-Por favor-lo ve de manera suplicante

-Hmp-

-Tomaré eso como un sí, voy a arreglarme-dice Sakura y se levanta para irse a cambiar

-Sakura…-Sakura ve a Sasuke parecía preocupado, así que decidió prestarle atención-Ayer Yamanaka me dio un puñetazo por "engañarte" con Karin

-En serio. No sabía que Ino se hubiera molestado tanto-dice Sakura asombrada al escuchar lo que paso

-Eso no es un consuelo-dice Sasuke molesto, al ver que Sakura lo estaba tomando a la ligera, como quien habla del clima

-Lo siento, solo puedo decirte que te compadezco-dice Sakura y con esto se va a cambiar

Al rato Sakura llega ya lista para salir y están a punto de irse cuando…

-Por cierto Sasuke… A que horas te cambiaste-dice Sakura mientras ve que su novio tenía ropa diferente a la use para dormir y de la que andaba el día anterior

-Recuerda que ayer regrese de mi misión y cuando te vine a ver, me vine con todo y pertenencias, porque no pensé quedarme aquí-dice Sasuke

-Tienes razón, vamonos-dice Sakura

Sakura y Sasuke van camino al cine, pero antes de llegar se encuentan con…

-Uchiha…-

-Yamanaka…-

-Sakura ¿Qué haces con este baka?-dice Ino furiosa mientras a Sasuke se le sale una vena de furia en la frente-Te fue infiel, lo recuerdas-continuo diciéndole a la pelirosa

-Ino, todo fue un error, no te preocupes-dice Sakura a su amiga para calmarla

-Bueno, en ese caso-ve a Sasuke-Si la haces sufrir de nuevo Uchiha, te mato-dice Ino con un tono amenazante

-Hmp-

-Adiós frentesota que te diviertas mucho-se comienza a ir para dejarlos solos

-Adios Ino-puerca-se despide alegre Sakura

-Ustedes dos son raras-dide Sasuke mientras le sale una gota

-Solo uno poco-le sonríe y lo toma de la mano para dirigirse al cine

Se van al cine y entran a ver una película romántica por petición de Sakura y entran

Durante toda la película

Sakura llorando

-Sakura, estas bien-dice Sasuke preocupado al ver a su novia llorando durante toda la película

-Si, es que es tan hermoso-Dice Sakura mientars continua llorando

Después de 3 horas de película romántica, salen

-Sakura ¿Por qué pasaste llorando toda la película?-pregunta Sasuke preocupado por la actitud de su novia

-Porque es muy triste-le dice Sakura con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Entonces… ¿Por qué querias verla?-dice Sasuke algo harto de este interrogatorio

-Porque es muy bella-dice Sakura feliz

-¬¬ Nunca entenderé a las mujeres-Sasuke extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia

Sakura ríe

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-dice Sasuke omitiendo el comentario de Sakura

-Sí-dice Sakura mientras lo toma de la mano y caminan por toda la aldea

Continúan su camino y después de dar una vuelta por la aldea llegan a un lugar donde Sakura es invadida por recuerdos muy dolorosos

-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-dice Sakura algo triste al observar la banca y el árbol donde vio a Sasuke por última ve el día que se fue, Sasuke al escucharla hablr aí se preocupo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Sasuke preocupado

-Aquí fue cuando nos despedimos, cuando abandonaste la aldea-dice Sakura triste y con la mirada baja-Aunque eso ya no tiene importancia-dice con una sonrisa

-Pero no todo fue malo, aquí también nos paso algo bueno o no lo recuerdas-dice Sasuke preocupado y pensando que tal vez Sakura no recuerde cuando…

-Como voy a olvidarlo, aquí fue donde te me declaraste y cuando tus fans se dieron cuenta casi me matan-dice Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke y riendo por lo último que dijo

-Hmp-

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué en este lugar?-pregunta Sakura ansiosa de saber

-En este lugar, fue done por primera vez me dijiste que me amabas o acaso ya se te olvido-dice Sasuke un poco ofendido al ver que su novia no recordaba un hecho tan importante en la vida de los dos

-Nunca creí que recordaras esas cosa, es más yo pensé que se te había olvidado-dice Sakura viendo a Sasuke y calmando el enojo de este

-Debemos regresar ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunta el Uchiha a su amada

-Vamos a comer sorberte-dice muy feliz y sonriéndole a su novio

-Esta bien, no es justo sabes que no te diré que no a nada-dice Sasuke renegando como un niño pequeño

-Esos son puntos a mi favor, no crees-dice Sakura dedicándole una mirada ducle a su novio, el cual ya no dijo y se fueron a comer su sorbete

Después de disfrutar su sorbete, Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a su casa

-Gracias por uno de los mejores días de mi vida-dice Sakura sonriéndole a Sasuke

-Hmp-asienta Sasuke

-Buenas noches-le da un dulce beso en los labios el cual el Uchiha disfruto bastante-ten cuidado

-No te preocupes, adiós-dice el joven de lo más normal, mientras se va a su casa

En la casa de Sasuke y Naruto, entra y se va a su cuarto y cae sobre su cama

-Es increíble como a pesar de los años y de que ha madurado, en ocasiones, actúa como esa niña ingenua de 12 años-dice Sasuke recordando a su novia-Supongo que por eso me enamore de ella-dice Sasuke en un suspiro

Al día siguiente

Tsunade estaba en su oficina atendiendo asuntos muy importantes cuando de repente aparecen tres personas

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos-dice Tsunade sorprendida al ver a los visitantes

-Sí ha sido demasiado tiempo-

-Además será muy divertido-

-Tienes razón a Sakura le dará mucho gusto verlos y los demás se van a extrañar mucho-dice Tsunade divertida pensando como va a ser ese encuentro

En casa de Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke

-Teme de que se trata todo esto-pregunto Naruto a Sasuke al enterarse que todos debían reunirse con Tsunade en su oficina

-Y yo que sé, no soy adivino, dobe-dice Sasuke algo molesto por la actitud impaciente de Naruto

-Tsunade-sama, desea vernos a todos en el salón de reuniones, debe ser algo importante para que nos haya citados a todos ahí-dice Kakashi pensando en el motivo de la reunión

-Que problemático-dice Shikamaru sin ganas de saber lo que estaba pasando

-Las chicas ya deberían de estar aquí, llegaremos tarde-dice Neji al darse cuenta que ni su novia ni las demás están ahí

-Ya van a venir no te preocupes-dice Lee calmando un poco la impaciencia de Neji

-Esta reunión es muy extraño-dice Shino

-Tengo hambre-dice Chouji y saca una bolsa y empieza a comer

-¬¬ raro-opina Kiba al ver la acción de Chouji

Akamaru estaba muy asustado desde hace un buen rato estaba temblando y eso preocupo a Kiba

-¿Qué te sucede Akamaru?-pregunta Kiba preocupado por su amigo

-Gua-ladra Akamaru

-Esto es muy extraño-Shino dice al ver a Akamaru compartarse así

-Akamaru…-suspira Kiba preocupado por su amigo

Tocan la puerta y Naruto abre y se encuentra con su novia y el resto de las chicas

-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Ino al ver que todos los chicos ya estaban ahí y esperándolas

-Será mejor irnos, Tsunade-sama nos espera-dice Tenten

-Nadie falta-pregunta Hinata observando a todos, pero presto su atención a Akamaru al verlo temblar así-¿Qué le sucede Kiba?-le pregunta Hinata a su compañero de equipo

-No sé, ha estado muy raro y me preocupa-le contesta Kiba

-Será mejor irnos-dice Naruto muy sonriente

Todos se fueron hacia el salón de reuniones de Tsunade-sama, a la fomaso reunión de emergencia que nadie sabía en que consistía

-Sakura, no sabes porque nos ha mandado a llamar Tsunade-sama-pregunta Shikamaru algo impaciente por saber la verdad

-No tengo la menor idea, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes-dice Sakura

Llegaron al salon de reuniones y Tsunade los estaba esperando

-Gracias a todos por venir puntuales a esta reunión de carácter urgente-dice Tsunade antes de decir algo más

-¿Para que nos llamaste?-pregunta Neji con impaciencia, ante la incertidumbre de no saber nada

-Eres demasiado impaciente, bueno, los llame para decirles que tenemos visitantes importantes en la aldea, que espero hagan sentir como en su casa y muy cómodos-dice Tsunade y cuando acaba aparecen tres ninjas a los cuales los demás se sorprendieron al ver

-Son Temari, Kankuro y Gaara del desierto-gritan todos al verlos excepto Sakura lo cual extraño a Ino y a Sasuke que fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta

-Con razón Akamaru estaba asustado-dice Hinata al ver a los tres ninjas de la arena

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos-dice Gaara al ver el rostro sorprendido de los presentes

-Temari, ¿Cómo estas?-dice Sakura muy feliz, mientras se dirigi a abrazar a su amiga-Me hubieras dicho que venias-le reclama Sakura a la aludida

-Sino no huebira sido divertido-le contesta Temari

-Sakura-chan, te ves bien-dice Kankuro mientras le da un abrazo

-Estoy muy bien Kankuro-Sakura se queda un momento observando a Gaara-Kazekage, te ves bien, me alegra

Hola

Aquí acaba el capitulo, espero les haya gustado

Bueno espero no se enojen, sé que me tarde pero sigan leyendo mi fic

Déjenme reviews

Preguntas

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Qué hacen los ninjas de la arena en Konoha?

¿Qué relación tiene Sakura con los ninjas de la arena?

¿Cómo Temari y Sakura se hicieron amigas?

Estas preguntas y más serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo, apóyenme


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

Aquí vengo con el capitulo 5, en el capitulo anterior puse que era el 3, pero ustedes entienden, bueno espero les guste y perdón por la espera, sin más disfruten el capitulo

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke y los de más tienen 18 años y acaba de regresar a Konoha después de haber matado a Orochimaru, aunque aún no se ha vengado de Itachi, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer

Neji Tenten y Lee, tienen 19 años, recuerden que eran un año mayor que los 9 novatos

(N/K-AM) son las notas de la autora, es decir las mías

"" pensamientos

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo anterior

-Sakura, no sabes porque nos ha mandado a llamar Tsunade-sama-pregunta Shikamaru algo impaciente por saber la verdad

-No tengo la menor idea, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes-dice Sakura

Llegaron al salón de reuniones y Tsunade los estaba esperando

-Gracias a todos por venir puntuales a esta reunión de carácter urgente-dice Tsunade antes de decir algo más

-¿Para que nos llamaste?-pregunta Neji con impaciencia, ante la incertidumbre de no saber nada

-Eres demasiado impaciente, bueno, los llame para decirles que tenemos visitantes importantes en la aldea, que espero hagan sentir como en su casa y muy cómodos-dice Tsunade y cuando acaba aparecen tres ninjas a los cuales los demás se sorprendieron al ver

-Son Temari, Kankuro y Gaara del desierto-gritan todos al verlos excepto Sakura lo cual extraño a Ino y a Sasuke que fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta

-Con razón Akamaru estaba asustado-dice Hinata al ver a los tres ninjas de la arena

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos-dice Gaara al ver el rostro sorprendido de los presentes

-Temari, ¿Cómo estas?-dice Sakura muy feliz, mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su amiga-Me hubieras dicho que venias-le reclama Sakura a la aludida

-Sino no hubiera sido divertido-le contesta Temari

-Sakura-chan, te ves bien-dice Kankuro mientras le da un abrazo

-Estoy muy bien Kankuro-Sakura se queda un momento observando a Gaara-Kazekage, te ves bien, me alegra

Capitulo 5

-Tú en cambio cada día que pasa te ves más preciosa-dice el Kazekage de la arena, mientras toma su mano y le da un beso a lo cual Lee y Sasuke le lanzan unas miradas asesinas al joven de la arena

-No exageres, no es para tanto-dice Sakura apenada, mientras siente la mirada asesina de su novio y su pretendiente

-Creo que estoy en problemas-dice Gaara nervioso mientras suelta la mano de la joven

-Eso parece, perdón por la escena-dice Sakura disculpándose con el Kazekage

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Sakura les habla con tanta familiaridad?-pregunta Yamanaka exaltada al ver como los cuatro jóvenes se llevaban bien

-Eso es por...-dice Sakura

Inicia Flashback

Sakura entra a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, la Hokage estaba a media botella de sake, como era su costumbre y de espaldas, la joven pelirrosa se para enfrente de su escritorio y anuncia que ha llegado-Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama-dice con todo el respeto hacia su maestra

Tsunade le da la vuelta al sillón y ve a su alumna-Sí Sakura, me dejaré de rodeos, ya que no me agradan, debes ir a una misión muy importante-dice Tsunade

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunta la joven interesada por saber cuál es la importante misión

-En la aldea de la arena ha atacado una enfermedad desconocida y como son nuestros aliados debemos ayudarlos, ellos pidieron a los mejores ninjas de Konoha, pero la única persona que califica eres tú, así que debes ir-dice Tsunade de modo de orden a su pupila

-Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto ¿Por qué no va usted a la aldea, si quieren a los mejores ninjas médico?-pregunta la joven al enterarse el motivo de su misión

-Debo atender asuntos importantes, además no puedo dejar la aldea sola-dice mientras toma un poco de sake

-Si como no-dice Sakura mientras mira de reojo a su maestra que esta feliz con su botella de sake

-Bueno aceptas-dice Tsunade un poco nerviosa por la respuesta de su alumna

-umm… Esta bien acepto la misión-dice Sakura

-Bien-dice Tsunade mientras toma mas sake-Saldrás mañana temprano y regresaras cuando el Kazekage lo crea conveniente-y cuando termina de explicar los detalles agarra una nueva botella de sake y sigue tomando

Sakura estaba con una gota, al ver la actitud de su maestra-Iré a preparar mis cosas-dice Sakura y después de decir eso se va

Al día siguiente, estaba Tsunade y Sakura en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja

-Buena suerte, Sakura-dice Tsunade mientras toma sake

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-dice Sakura con una gota al ver a su maestra en ese estado y mientras se va hacia la aldea de la arena

-Que tengas un buen viaje y ten cuidado-despide a su alumna y continua tomando sake (N/K-AM: de donde saca tanto sake, borracha)

Sakura comenzó su camino a la aldea de la arena y después de tres días llego a su destino.

-Identifíquese-le pregunto uno de los ninjas que cuidaba la entrada de la aldea de la arena

-Soy Haruno Sakura, médico ninja de la aldea de la hoja y estoy aquí por órdenes del Kazekage-dice Sakura

-Esta bien, acompáñeme, por favor-dice el que acompañaba al ninja en la entrada

El ninja guío a Sakura hasta la oficina del Kazekage y ahí estaba frente a ella el mismo Kazekage

-Kazekage, aquí está la doctora de la aldea de la hoja-dice el ninja mientras hace una reverencia ante su jefe

-Bienvenida Haruno Sakura-dice un joven de su edad que tenía el cabello rojo

-Gaara, tu eres el Kazekage-dice asombrada la pelirrosa al ver a quien tenía enfrente de ella

-Sí, bueno además de cumplir con tu misión, tengo una tarea especial para ti… Consiste en que cuides a mi hermana, de acuerdo

-Como usted diga Kazekage-sama-dice Sakura y hace reverencia al joven

Fin del Flashback

-Gracias a esta niña estoy viva, le debo la vida-dice Temari con una sonrisa y viendo a Sakura

-No es para tanto-dice Sakura apenada y observa a sus amigos que estaban asombrados por lo que estaban escuchando-Después tener éxito en la misión regrese a la aldea-explica Sakura

-¿Por qué nadie se dio cuanta de tu misión?-pregunta Tenten intrigada

-Todos estaban ocupados entrenando para volverse más fuertes y cumplir misiones, en cambio yo era útil en otro parte-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Interesante no sabía que tenías tantos misterios en tu vida frentezota-dice Ino sonriéndole a su amiga

-No exageres Ino-cerda-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Pero…el Kazekage no creo que nada más haya venido a ver a Sakura, no es así-dice Kakashi muy pensativo

-Eres muy listo, tengo algo muy importante que hacer-dice Gaara con una sonrisa

Akamaru se acerca hasta los ninjas de la arena y los empieza a olfatear, lo cual les pareció extraño a los 3 hermanos

-Disculpen, Akamaru no desea molestarlos, lo que pasa es que son extraños para él-dice Kiba nervioso recordando como fue la primera vez que conocieron a los ninjas de la arena y como estaba Akamaru hace algunos momentos

-Lindo perro-dice Temari mientras lo agarra y luego observa a Gaara-quiero uno, me lo compras

-Cómpratelo tú, tienes dinero o no-dice Gaara serio a su hermana

-Eres muy malo ¬¬, pero si fuera Sakura de seguro me lo compraras-dice Temari con cierta picardía en su voz

-No es cierto-dice Gaara rojo a más no poder lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke, el cual estaba furioso, pero antes de decir algo, Sakura estaba frente a él, ya que pudo ver que su novio quería matar al Kazekage en ese momento

-Sasuke, no debes ser tan celoso-dice Sakura

-Hmp-dice mientras voltea a ver a otro lado a lo cual Sakura ríe, por la actitud infantil de su novio

-Debo saldar una deuda-dice el Kazekage y se acerca a Sakura y a Sasuke-Sakura, nunca te agradecimos por lo que hiciste por nuestra aldea, te debemos la vida de toda nuestra gente, hay alguna manera en la cual podamos pagarte-dice Gaara viendo a la joven pelirrosa y a su novio con cara de pocos amigos

-No necesito nada, tengo todo lo que necesito-dice mientras observa a su novio-Un gracias es suficiente-dice con una sonrisa

-Gracias, es una palabra tan insignificante para lo que hiciste por nuestra aldea-dice Gaara resignado al ver que la joven no le iba a pedir nada y luego observa a Sasuke-Uchiha, no hagas sufrir a Sakura ella es maravillosa

-¬¬ Eso lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo-dice Sasuke molesto

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre-dice Kankuro, para desviar la conversación que se estaba poniendo tensa y para cambiar el tema

-Me parece una buena idea, además ya es hora de almorzar-dice Naruto feliz por la sugerencia de Kankuro

-Los invito a todos a mi restaurante, después de todo tenemos visita y es una ocasión especial-dice Chouji emocionado y feliz

-Por una vez en tu vida tienes razón-dice Shino apoyando la idea de Chouji

-Bien ya esta decidido irán a comer al restaurante de Chouji, hagan sentir a nuestros invitados como en su casa, esta bien-dice Tsunade mientras les ordena a los ninjas tratar bien al Kazekage y a sus hermanos

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-agradecen los tres ninjas de la arena

-Si, muy bien ahora vayan a divertirse-dice Tsunade-sama

-Tsunade-sama, no nos acompañara-dice Sakura, que más bien parecía preguntarle

-No, tengo otros asuntos que atender-dice Tsunade, mientras se da la vuelta y saca una botella de sake y se va tomándoselo

Todos caen al estilo anime

-Mejor que nos vayamos al restaurante, para no interrumpir a la Hokage-sama-dice Hinata con una risita nerviosa

-Parece ser que Tsunade-sama, nunca va a cambiar-dice Tenten resignada por la actitud de la Hokage

-Vamonos-dice Ino y con esto todos salen del salón de reuniones de la Hokage y se van al puesto de Chouji

Todos iban al restaurante de Chouji, adelante iban las chicas con los tres invitados de la aldea de la arena y atrás iban los chicos, pero había una persona que no iba muy contenta con lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de Tsunade

-"_Gaara se trae algo raro con Sakura, me pregunto que será"_-piensa el Uchiha menor, mientras ve a Sakura

-Por cierto Sakura, veo que casi todas las personas te saludan, eres igual de popular que en nuestra aldea-dice Kankuro

-No exageres, en su aldea todo el mundo estaba agradecido por ayudarlos-dice Sakura apenada por el comentario de Kankuro

-Bueno yo no sé, yo creo que Sakura hacia pociones de amor con las medicinas, porque todos los hombres la querían como su novia-dice Temari con un tono pícaro a lo cual la pelirrosa se puso roja y Sasuke al oír el comentario y ver la reacción de su amada, decidió poner atención a la platica

-No creo la frentezota no puede ser tan popular entre los hombres-dice Ino un poco incrédula ante lo que escuchaba de la ninja de la arena

-Bueno no estoy segura, solo digo que los hombre se comportaban muy extraño-dice Temari

-Oye eso no es cierto-dice Sakura indignada

-De seguro todos estaban felices, por el buen trabajo de Sakura-chan-dice Hinata tratando de apoyar a su amiga

-Yo sigo diciendo que le ponías algo raro en tu medicina, ya que todos los hombres querían pasar consulta contigo, estaban enamorados de ti-insistió Temari y Sakura se pudo roja como un tomate

-No puedo creerlo, me perdí tu racha de buena suerte con los hombres, no puede ser-dice Ino

-Temari, eso no es cierto-dice Sakura tratando de defenderse aunque era inútil

-La razón por la que todos querían a Sakura era… Por su noble y tierno corazón, ya que hace mucho tiempo no veían a una persona así en la aldea-dice Gaara sorprendiendo a todos con su intervención

-Gaara…-suspira Sakura

Sasuke no estaba muy contento al escuchar al Kazekage decir eso y al ver a su novia triste por el joven de cabellera pelirroja, pero ya no pudo decir algo porque llegaron al restaurante de Chouji

-Bueno les daré la mejor mesa-dice Chouji mientras llama a uno de los meseros

-Es lo menos que puede hacer-dice Kiba

-Síganme, por favor-dice el mesero mientras todos lo siguen para ir a la mesa

Sakura se acerca a Gaara antes de que se siente-Gaara debemos hablar-dice Sakura un poco preocupada

-Bien-dice Gaara y se la lleva a Sakura a un lugar apartado y privado

Mientras de cierto Uchiha vio la escena no muy contento- ¬¬ ¿Por qué se llevo a Sakura?-dijo Sasuke

En la terraza

-Lo siento-dice Sakura haciendo una reverencia ante Gaara, lo cual lo toma por sorpresa-Nunca me disculpe por haberte hecho sufrir, no fue mi intención, perdóname-dice la pelirrosa muy apenada

-Sakura, ¿eres feliz?-le pregunta el joven, lo cual sorprende a Sakura

-Sí-dice confundida-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le pregunta Sakura ante el cambio drástico de la conversación por parte del Kazekage

-Sí eres feliz con Uchiha, soy feliz yo también-dice Gaara con una sonrisa, pero adopto un tono más serio-Si te hace sufrir lo mato-dice de manera amenazante

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, gracias-dice Sakura y le da un abraza al joven el cual lo toma por sorpresa, pero le corresponde

Después de esa conversación regresan con los demás que no notaron su ausencia y siguen disfrutando con los demás

-Este es un gran restaurante, de seguro a Gai-sensei le gustara, vendremos a comer juntos pronto-dice Lee muy emocionado y planeando su salida con su sensei

-Lo que tú digas cejotas-dice Naruto con una gota-_"Este tipo cada día que pasa está más loco"_-

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura muy molesto para hablar con ella y preguntarle que esta pasando

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa?, sucede algo malo-pregunta Sakura preocupada, al ver que su novio estaba molesto, no mejor dicho furioso

-Tenemos que hablar-dice Sasuke furioso-¿Qué te traes con Gaara?-pregunto muy molesto y con una mirada muy pesada a la cual su novia tuvo miedo por lo cual accedió hablar con él, antes de que pasara algo malo

-Vamos a hablar, pero no aquí, hay mucha gente, vamonos a mi casa-dice Sakura

-Hmp-después de eso se van a la casa de la joven, sin decirle a nadie

Al entrar a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke comienza a reclamarle por su actitud

-No puedo creer que coquetearas con él enfrente de mí, así tan descaradamente-le reclama Sasuke a Sakura, lo cual hace enojar a la pelirrosa

-Yo no esta coqueteando-contesta Sakura molesta ante las acusaciones de su novio

-Ah, pero eso no fue todo, lo peor fue cuando dijo que todos los hombres de la aldea de la arena te querían por tu noble y buen corazón-dice Sasuke furioso, al ver que Sakura no aceptaba su error, según él-Hasta te fuiste a hablar a solas con él, parece que ya no fuera tu novio-reclama el Uchiha menor

-Eso no es cierto-dice la joven furiosa-¿Quieres saber por que fui a hablar con él?-le pregunta molesta a su novio

-Si me haces el gran honor me gustaría saberlo-dice Sasuke con sarcasmo en su vos

-Lo que paso fue…-dice Sakura nerviosa-GAARA ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO-grito exaltada la joven y Sasuke quedó sorprendido ante la confesión que no articulo palabra

-Si todo fue…-

Inicia Flashback

Sakura estaba en un cuarto muy grande y lujoso y preparando sus pertenencias habían pasado 6 meses y ya regresaba a su aldea después de tener éxito en su misión, fue cuando de repente se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta

-Pase-dijo la pelirrosa contenta y al abrirse la puerta entro el Kazekage, lo cual alegro a la joven, ya que en el tiempo que estuvo ahí conoció bien al joven Kazekage

-Gaara, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta la joven intrigada ante la visita inesperada del pelirrojo

-Sakura yo…-dice Gaara nervioso con solo ver a Sakura, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la pelirrosa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta confundida y preocupada ante la reacción del joven cuando la vio

-Sakura… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto el joven un poco nervioso, pero desconcertando a Sakura ante tal propuesta

-Gaara yo…-Sakura estaba tan asombrada que no podía articular palabra, sentía que se quedaban en su garganta-Yo amo a alguien más y por eso… No puedo corresponderte, perdóname-dice la joven mientras hace una reverencia ante el Kazekage

-Esta bien, espero que esa persona te haga feliz-dice Gaara sonriéndole a Sakura

-Gracias-dice Sakura y Gaara se fue para que ella acabara de preparar sus cosas para regresar a su aldea

Fin del Flashback

-Por eso ahora que fui a hablar con él, fue para disculparme por lo que hice-dice Sakura molesta-deberías confiar en mí-dice con una mirada seria y enojo

-¬¬ Parece que él quiere algo más contigo-dice Sasuke molesto haciendo pucheros y justificando su conducta de celoso

-Me dijo que si me hacías sufrir te mataría-dice Sakura un poco más calmada y recordando lo que le dijo Gaara-Sé que aún me quiere, pero debes confiar en mí, no crees-dice Sakura mientras se sienta en el sillón para estar un poco más cómoda y resignándose al ver a Sasuke celoso

-Perdón, tienes razón, pero de solo pensar que tienes un pretendiente más me hierve la sangre-dice Sasuke algo molesto al saber que media humanidad esta detrás de su amada

-¬¬ Debes confiar en mí no crees-le dice Sakura-Gaara es solo un amigo, al único que amo es a ti-le dice Sakura con firmeza y seguridad a lo cual él sonríe

-Perdóname, no debí gritarte así, esta pelea fue una tontería-dice Sasuke mientras se sienta a la par de Sakura y la abraza

-Deja de ser tan celoso, no-dice Sakura con una sonrisa y viendo a Sasuke de manera dulce

-Hmp-Sakura ríe al oír esto

-Oye ahora que lo pienso, Gaara es el equivalente de Karin para ti-dice Sakura recordando que la ex de su novio no es de su agrado

-No digas eso, Karin es de lo peor-dice Sasuke molesto ante el comentario

-Tienes razón a Gaara le caemos bien-dice Sakura y Sasuke al oír esto sonríe

-¿Quieres cenar?-pregunta Sasuke a Sakura ya que no habían almorzado y ya era un poco tarde

-Sí tengo mucha hambre y ya que no estuve contigo en tu cumpleaños, déjame prepararte la cena-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Como quieras-dice Sasuke con su tono habitual

Sakura prepara la cena de cumpleaños de Sasuke atrasada y se la sirve

-Está delicioso-dice Sasuke probando la comida

-Me alegra que te guste-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Tocaron el timbre

-¿Quién será?-pregunta Sasuke intrigado

-Quizás es uno de los chicos, después de todo nos fuimos sin despedirnos y sin comer-dice Sakura y se dirige a la puerta para abrir

-Hmp-

Sakura abre la puerta y se encuentra con una sorpresa

-Frentezota ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto?-pregunto Ino al encontrar a su amiga, después de notar su ausencia en el almuerzo

-Tenía asuntos que arreglar-dice Sakura

-Todo está bien-dice Gaara preocupado al ver a la joven

-Sí-dice Sakura feliz-Pero no creo que hayan venido solo por eso

-Claro que no, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta Temari con cierta curiosidad

-Nada ¿Por qué?-dice Sakura extrañada al ver la curiosidad de la rubia de las 4 coletas

-Mañana vamos a ir al centro comercial-dice Temari-¿Queremos saber si tú quieres venir?-pregunta Temari

-Sí hace tiempo que no voy al centro comercial, así que es buena idea-dice Sakura feliz al escuchar a su amiga invitándola a la salida

-Bien, Hinata y Tenten van y dijeron que iban a llevar a Naruto y Neji con ellos, Shikamaru va a la fuerza, pero esta bien-dijo Ino con una risita

-Yo llevo a mis dos bellos hermanos conmigo-dice Temari feliz

-Si claro ¬¬-dice el joven Kazekage

-Nos llevas a la fuerza, querrás decir-dice Kankuro

-Tú debes llevar a Sasuke-dice Ino

-No lo sé, no creo que él quiera ir, además no le gustan este tipo de cosas-dice Sakura dudosa, ante la posibilidad de que su novio acceda a ir

-Convénselo-dice Ino

-Lo intentare-dice Sakura

-Nos vemos mañana a las 11 de la mañana en el centro comercial-dice Temari mientras se van

-Bien, adiós y cuídense-dice Sakura mientras ve a sus amigos marcharse

Sakura cierra la puerta y regresa con Sasuke

-¿Quién era?-pregunta interesado Sasuke

-Eran Gaara, Kankuro, Temari e Ino-dice Sakura a lo cual Sasuke no le tomo mucha importancia

-¿Qué querían?-pregunta indiferente

-Preguntar si estábamos bien-dice Sakura

-Hmp-

-Y… nos invitaron a ir al centro comercial mañana a las once de la mañana con los demás chicos-dice Sakura muy emocionada por la salida

-Invitaron me suena a que yo debo ir ¬¬-dice Sasuke con su ceja fruncida

-Esa es la idea-sonríe-Por favor Sasuke-dice Sakura de manera suplicante

-No-contesta el joven

-Sasuke-kun, por favor-dice Sakura rogándole

-Sakura en esto no voy a cambiar de opinión, no iré-dice Sasuke decidido

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun, si…-dice Sakura suplicante

-No-contesta el joven

Hola

Perdón por tardarme, espero les guste y tratare de darme prisa con el próximo capitulo ténganme paciencia

Reviews por favor

¿Sasuke irá al centro comercial con Sakura?

¿Sasuke y Sakura serán ahora felices?

Cuídense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	6. Saludos y Aviso

Hola!

Sé que he pasado mil años sin actualizar y la verdad es porque la verdad no cause gran impacto con mis historias y luego que vino la U, lo más difícil mis practicas y otras cosas pero quisiera de nuevo retomar, pero me gustaría ver que piensan, espero me den su opinión y mi apoyo los pocos y files lectores que tengo e igual si no les interesa fuera bueno que me lo dijeran, se los agradecería

Buen Día.

Akime-Maxwell


End file.
